This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aims of the study are to prospectively define the natural history and the clinical, laboratory and histo-mophometric features of chronic pancreatitis of varying etiology. To identify clinical and laboratory parameters that correlate with the pathophysiologic state in patients with CP. To quantify the behavioral abnormalities associated with CP. To determine psychological and behavioral correlates of CP disease progression and outcomes.